chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Database
Maaka Family Ria Maaka * Abnormal Ammo: Zafkiel’s bullets are condensed bits of her shadow. * Ambiguous Disorder: Back when she was a child, Ria was withdrawn and rarely emoted, showing signs of suicidal depression. * Ax-Crazy: Wastes little time in demonstrating just how much of a psycho she is, killing people left and right with pleasure, though most of her victims appear to be Asshole Victims. * Because You Were Nice to Me: How Ria wins over the Vampires. * Berserk Button: When Kazuto makes a joke about Katsuragi marrying Ren this is one of the few times that we see Ria get legitimately angry at Kazuto, making no attempts at hiding her anger at all. * Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: She seems like a nice, if extremely flirtatious girl. Then she starts killing people... * Blue and Orange Morality: It's hard to tell whether her motives are good or bad. On one hand, she's devouring people to keep her time-based powers functional, intending to accumulate enough to travel to the past and kill the First Vampire and prevent the 150 million deaths it caused. On the other, she makes those killings as sadistic as possible, and seems to have connections with Phantom, whose motivations are even more mysterious. * Casting a Shadow: Manipulating shadows is her primary power. Ria can use her own shadow to phase into the ground or walls, as well as summon white-colored Creepily Long Arms from it. It also functions as storage, as she can store her clones and even other people within it. * Catchphrase: "Ara Ara...." * Clingy Jealous Girl: When it comes to Karin or her brother, the latter of which she declared if he ever brought home a girl, she would take responsibility and kill her. * Cloning Blues: Her clones are all Ria's past selves, and have a will on their own. * Comically Missing the Point: Origami points out that Ria calls him by his last name, but Hideyoshi by his first name. He wants that to change. * Collector of the Strange: Collects dolls with mostly sinister backgrounds. * Cute and Psycho: Her sweetness is only a front for her psychotic personality. It doesn't seem the cute half is completely fake as she killed some guys for hurting a defenseless kitten, it's just her psychotic side is more prominent. * Dark Action Girl: Unlike the other Vampires, she is very aware of her murderous actions, and is the most dangerous one to date with a S-level threat classification, Inverse Vampires notwithstanding. * Dark Is Evil: She's able to control shadows as part of her powers, and prominently dresses in dark colors. She's also completely bonkers as far as Vampires go. * Death Seeker: She was this in her younger days, Kazuto mentioned to Reine that the feeling of being abandoned was so bad that even after the incident, for a long while he felt she seemed suicidal. Ironically it was this time of her life that made her sensitive to feelings of sadness, and therefore made her want to save all of the Vampires. * Desperately Craves Affection: This is her single strongest desire for most of the series. This is likely why she is overly attached to her brother (much to his chagrin). * Friend to All Living Things: Just not human beings... or at least the nastier side of humanity considering the people we've actually seen her kill are not exactly saints. * Guns Akimbo: Her Angel includes a flintlock pistol and a flintlock musket, representing the hour and minute hands of a clock. When using her special bullets, she’ll point the guns to the positions on her clock designating the time for the number of the bullet. * Inferiority Superiority Complex: While she's rather self-centered and looks down on a lot of people for petty reasons, it's still clear that her self-esteem is actually very, very low. * Kind Hearted Cat Lover: No, really. Her love and kindness for small animals is the closest thing to a humanizing emotion that she has. * Large Ham: The way she talks, especially towards her opponents in battle. * Me's a Crowd: Her most frequently used power, which she uses to form massive information network by spying on her targets. * My Brother Is Off-Limits!: To literally every girl who lusts after Ren. * Names to Run Away from Really Fast: Her codename is Nightmare for a good reason. * Numerical Theme Naming: The names of her Bullets are 1 to 12 using Hebrew numbers. * Pay Evil unto Evil: She brutally murders would-be rapists and animal abusers. * Red Eyes, Take Warning: She tends to get depicted with devilish eyes. * Wholesome Crossdresser: In Volume 6 / second half of the anime's 2nd season, she dresses up as "Ren" to get close to Mikoto. She pulls it off very well, though Hideyoshi and Origami see through it at a glance. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: She has white hair, like her mother and younger sister. Ren Maaka * Aloof Big Brother * Father, I Want to Marry My Brother: In a home video their mom found, he said as a little kid he wanted to marry Ria. He was notably disturbed when he saw this video (also because of how much more affectionate he was towards her). * The Casanova * The Sociopath: He is going by the clinical definition of the term. An inability to empathize, impulsiveness, and a tendency to use charm and manipulation to get what he wants. This could be chalked up to the way vampires view humans overall, but even among his family, these traits seem to be frowned upon, such as when he tried to drink Fumio's blood. * Only Sane Man: The only major character who is able to completely shut down Ria's antics before they escalate even further. It helps that he's willing to get violent with her. * Used to Be a Sweet Kid: While he's suggested to be a decent guy when not around his sister at his present age, old home videos of him as a kid show that he used to be much more chipper. * Why Did It Have To Be Grandma: His grandmother Elda managed to traumatize him when she awakened last time. Too bad the four-year-old Ren and Ria were the only children of the family that time. Elda isn't the gentlest lady when showing her affection, except when it came to Ria.